


Madam Spellman One Shots

by apollostrials



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollostrials/pseuds/apollostrials
Summary: Just a series of Madam Spellman one shots that have been requested of me on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Satan and Zelda Spellman are oblivious to each other's feelings. But Ambrose and Sabrina are more than ready to help them get it together.

“Aunt Hilda this is getting ridiculous.” Sabrina whispered to her Aunt across the kitchen counter in reference to her Aunt Zelda and her demon possesed teacher who had been tip-toeing around each other for the better part of an hour.

“Give it time Sabrina, patience is a virtue.” 

“But we’ve been patient, and it’s torturing me to see them be so awkward.” Sabrina thought on the situation for a minute. Maybe she could help… 

“Oh no Sabrina. There will be no interference from you. Any time you involve yourself we end up in court or someone ends up dead. You need to let them figure this out on their own.” Hilda was being serious, she knew that. And maybe her track record wasn’t the best but she didn’t think it would take necromancy to get them to have one date. 

“Fine. I won’t do anything. They can sit and stare at each other longingly for the rest of the century, and it will be your fault.” If Sabrina wasn’t going to get help from her Aunt, she would get help from Ambrose.

-

“Ambrose, I need your grimoire again.” Without expressed permission she waltzed over to where she knew he kept his book and started flipping through it. 

“Yes, please go ahead. It’s not like it could be cursed or anything.” 

“Whatever cous. I need a spell that will convince Aunt Zelda and Ms.Wardwell to go on a date so they can stop acting weird.” Ambrose shook his head. 

“Y’know you don’t have to resort to magic for everything. Why don’t you just use a conventional mortal trick that seems to work for them.” Confused, Sabrina asked:

“What trick?” 

“Two words. Parent trap.” 

“Ambrose you’re a genius!” They both thought about the best way to execute their plan, well Sabrina’s plan that Ambrose just got roped in to. After sorting their best options out they decided on the classic forged note trick. Sabrina wrote out the letter to Ms.Wardwell and Ambrose, the one to Aunt Zelda. It was perfect. 

“Okay, do they match?” Ambrose nodded. 

“They’ll both meet at the movies as a planned.”  
“Perfect.”

“They both will be too proud to admit that neither of them sent a letter to each other. They’ll have to follow through with the date. It’s perfect. And no one dies this time, cousin.” Sabrina smiled in anticipation, ignoring the joke that was made about her being a bit destructive. 

“Thank you Ambrose, it’ll work just like magic.”

-

Zelda had no idea what she was doing in a mortal movie theatre, or why Ms.Wardwell thought to invite her. It was strange when she got the letter and even stranger when she saw that Mary was holding a letter of similar aesthetic. 

“You asked me to meet you here, Zelda? The letter is cute but, a little antediluvian if I may say. I have a cell phone you know-” 

“Wait, I didn’t ask you to meet me here? You asked me to meet you here. And you’re the one that sent the letter…” They both came to the realization pretty quickly that this was a complete setup, and Zelda knew the culprit right away.

“It was Sabrina who sent these… that child.” She wasn’t annoyed, a little amused at her childish antics even. “Well, I didn’t leave the mortuary for nothing so I guess we are seeing a movie today.” 

“I guess we are.” So they went in and continued their “date”, as mortal as Zelda thought the term was. Arguing about whether or not vampires acted on screen the same way they did in real life. And stole each other’s popcorn. Sabrina was happy that everything worked out, though she cannot say that walking in on them making out was more or less awkward then their pining.


	2. Parent Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has a parent teacher conference and Zelda Spellman is not up to the idea of being the one meeting her teacher. That is until she sees who Sabrina's teacher is...then everything becomes a lot more interesting.

“Sabrina, can’t your aunt Hilda go to this parent teacher conference with you instead?” Zelda Spellman was far from the mood to deal with mortals today, especially in an event so mundane as a parent teacher conference. What was the point? Sabrina was an amazing student, she was sure. This was completely unnecessary. 

“But auntie Hilda said that you had to go this time because she was busy.” Zelda scoffed. What could her sister possibly be busy with? Before they could enter the school building, Sabrina stopped her aunt with a curious expression on her face. 

“Please auntie Z, don’t curse anyone even if you really want to.” Zelda sighed dramatically which made Sabrina fall into a fit laughter.

“I suppose I won’t. But just for you.” 

-  
It took twenty minutes for the previous family to be done with their conference which annoyed Zelda greatly. What was the point of signing up for time slots if they weren’t going to follow them? Her annoyance was short lived once she saw who Sabrina’s teacher was. 

“Hi Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina’s greeting was the last thing she heard, she was so distracted. The woman… miss Wardwell? She had this mass of wild raven hair and tantalizing red lipstick. The most fascinating thing about her had to be her eyes. They were so blue it was like crystal and it was consuming and it was getting a little hard to breath. Zelda felt as if she was sucking the life out of her. Like a succubus. 

“Miss Spellman? Are you ready to start?” Zelda cleared her throat and nodded.

“Of course, lead the way.” 

They sat at a comically small table with multi-colored chairs and crayon markings on the desk. It was all background noise, Zelda couldn’t help but stare at the way Miss Wardwell rung her hands together as she was talking, or her knowing smile, or how she brushed her hair behind her ears. Zelda really wanted to be the one brushing her hair behind her hair, kissing her neck… 

“Miss Spellman, your niece is astounding. Very intelligent. I’m impressed.” 

“I’m happy to hear my niece has been exceptional, not that I expected anything different. She’s a wonderful child.” The conversation went in a similar fashion without much excitement until Miss Wardwell’s leg brushed against Zelda’s and her heart skipped a beat. She thought it was an accident until it happened again, more purposefully this time, and followed with a wink. 

Oh no. She was not playing footsies with Sabrina’s teacher during a conference.

“So, we normally schedule a follow up meeting towards the latter half of the year. But I’d like to meet with you before that, maybe outside of school sometime. To discuss Sabrina’s education of course. Zelda’s foot pushed away Miss Wardwell’s intrusive leg. 

“You could have dinner with us on friday night.” Sabrina answered before Zelda could process the question. “It will be really fun!” Miss Wardwell looked over to Zelda with an eyebrow raised. She really wanted to say no, thinking that maybe dinner with a scarily attractive and yet stranger of a woman would be a bad idea. But then Sabrina looked at her aunt with those puppy dogs eyes and Zelda decided to give in. 

“Alright Miss Wardwell, I guess we will see you friday. If that’s everything?” 

“Yes. Thank you for your time, it was so nice meeting you Miss Spellman.” 

“Bye Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina surprised her teacher with a hug before running out of the room at the sight of her friend Roz. 

“Miss Wardwell-”

“Call me Mary, please.” Mary stepped closer to Zelda, hands brushing against her own. 

“What was that all about? I’m a bit confused at your angle here.”

“I have no angle here, Zelda Spellman. It’s just that you interest me. Maybe I just want to get to know you.” Zelda’s confidence shot up. If Mary was just as interested in Zelda as Zelda was in her then she had a little more control over the situation. 

“Alright. Then I guess you’ll get to know more about me on friday.” That was a promise Zelda was going to keep.


	3. Parent Teacher Conference pt.2 The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose, Sabrina, and Hilda take advantage of Mary's fulfillment to join them for Friday dinner, and chaos ensues like usual.

“Aunt Hilda you have truly outdone yourself, this meal is amazing!”

“Well Ambrose, I couldn’t have done it without you! You truly put you heart into this dinner. And speaking of hearts, looks like your Aunt Zelda found hers.” 

“Oh would you two shut up already! Seriously it’s not a date she’s just joining us for dinner.” Zelda was absolutely done with these two. They’d been parading around her and mocking her about feelings she certainly didn’t have for Sabrina’s teacher since the conference on Wednesday. It was abhorrent and she wouldn’t be caught a blushing mess once Mary arrived. 

“Ambrose help your cousin set the table, for Satan’s sake, she’s five.” Ambrose threw his hands up in defense and walked out to help, but not before throwing sarcastic little kissy faces at his aunt who promptly threw her dish towel at him sternly. 

“It’s just a bit of fun Zelds. We know you’ll act as cold and heartless as you normally do.” Zelda rolled her eyes, craving a cigarette more and more as the minutes rolled by. 

“I’m not playing this game with you today sister. I don’t know what you have planned but I will not drink the Kool-Aid.” Then Zelda went off in a huff to finalize the dinner table set up which had to be perfect for their guest. Hilda did have something up her sleeve, and she was serving it on a decedent platter from nineteenth century France. 

“You don’t have to drink the Kool-Aid sister, but you should be wary of the desserts.” Proud of herself Hilda followed with the last two trays to finish the decorum. 

-

It wasn’t five minutes after everything had settled that the doorbell rang. Zelda had spent the morning domestic, cleaning the manor with the aid of her magic to the point that it looked like no one lived there at all. She wiped her sweaty palms against her silk dress, shaking off the vestiges of nervousness, and marched elegantly to the door. 

“Hello Mary, welcome.” She was greeted with the same knowing smile she knew from the conference, and the same unflinching gaze that made Zelda a bit uncomfortable but was alluring nonetheless. Mary wore a dress deep in red color to match her lips with a plunge that made it very hard for Zelda to keep her eyes on her face. She hoped she wasn’t blushing so much. 

“Thank you for inviting me, it is very good to see you again.” Whatever reservations Zelda had about being too forward in her attraction, Mary held none of them. Her eyes scanned Zelda appreciatively before making their way back to Zelda’s grey eyes. 

“I see I am not the only one who appreciates fine silk, I had a feeling you possessed good taste Zelda Spellman. Now, shall we?” 

-

Dinner was great, especially since Sabrina led most of the conversation. Talking about the most asinine things such as the merits of different dinosaurs. She was such a strange child, but she was hers. 

It was in the middle of the conversation on Triceratops when Sabrina’s eyes caught a glint in them that was mischievous, and it only became more obvious when she looked at Ambrose and Hilda who shared a similar glint as well. They were planning something and Zelda was in on it. 

“Auntie Hilda made cake and it’s really good Miss Wardwell, you should have some!” 

“Of course Sabrina, I would love some.” Zelda thought maybe it was time to warn Mary to not eat anything that Hilda makes when she was acting all jumpy and suspicious as she was, but before she could muster up what to say without exposing them as a house of witches, the cake was out. 

“Here you go Mary.” Hilda set cake in front of everyone, Zelda pushed hers around with her fork. There was a truth spell somewhere in here she could feel it. 

“So Miss Wardwell, what do you think of my aunt Zelda’s dress? It’s really pretty.” Zelda almost choked… what the hell was wrong with her family?

“I think it, and her, are very beautiful.” Zelda looked up to Mary who seemed completely unaffected by the cake physically, which means she had wanted to say those things. Zelda was definitely blushing now. 

“Thank you, Mary.” She mumbled around her thumb. Zelda was not going to be a mess at her family dinner. 

“Auntie, don’t you think the same thing about Ms.Wardwell?” Ambrose asked. Oh he was so going to get cursed later. 

“Of course, she looks beautiful.” There were no more questions after that. Just Mary looking at her periodically, amused. It was almost a relief when dinner was over: Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose smug and satisfied at Zelda’s little confession. 

Once it was time to for Mary to leave, Zelda offered to walk her to the door. It was the least she could do for being mute for most of the occasion.   
“Thanks again Mary, for coming. I know it means a lot to Sabrina.” Mary grabbed Zelda’s hands and squeezed affectionately. 

“Of course Zelda. But you should tell your sister that truth spells are the oldest trick in the grimoire.” 

Zelda was in shock. Mary Wardwell… a witch? She wanted to inquire further but was interrupted with a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Night Zelda Spellman. We should do this again this time.” Then she was off in the night, a raven haired mystery disappearing past the property line. 

“Yeah.” Zelda whispered to herself. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so soft in my head... i love this side of them.


	4. Frown Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has to get something off her chest, but luckily Zelda is there to wipe away her tears.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Zelda… I was just so scared.” Lilith was at her wits end keeping this secret. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Spellmans found out she was the mother of demons and she knew it was better for her to admit it herself. 

It had been years since Lilith and Zelda had been together. It had ended abruptly when she had been called back to hell to serve the Dark Lord. She had opened up her heart to the red headed witch and had revealed who she was despite knowing it wouldn’t last forever. How could it? She had to remain faithful to one being only, and it was unfortunate that their name wasn’t Zelda Spellman. 

“Mary… what are you talking about?” Zelda was confused as to where this was all coming from. She had never known the witch in front of her to break down this way and it was oddly heartbreaking. Zelda did not know exactly where they stood with each other, but there was something about Mary that intrigued her. They had become closer than Zelda thought possible, she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t concerned. 

“I just don’t want you to hate me, Zelda because if I tell you this and you do… I’m going to regret saying anything.” 

Zelda grabbed Mary’s hands trying to comfort her but also seeking the information she was not fortwright with.

“Just tell me what’s going on. I promise I won’t hate you.” Zelda began to wipe the tears from, what she believed was, Mary’s face as they were flowing freely and it was scaring her. 

“Please.” Lilith took a deep breath beginning. 

“I’m not Mary Wardwell. It’s me Zelda, it’s Lilith.” 

Zelda stepped back in surprise but snapped out of her reverie instantly when she saw Lilith’s face crumble again with tears. 

“I knew it, I knew this was a bad idea. I should go-”

“Wait.” Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hands again and pulled her closer, arms snaking around her waist. “It’s really you? After all this time…” There was no thought when Zelda pressed her lips against Lilith’s, salty with tears. She missed this, she missed her. 

“So you’re not mad?” Lilith asked when she finally pulled away.

“How can I be when you are finally back in my life?” Lilith smiled slightly and pulled Zelda into a hug, happy as much as a demon can be with finally being able to be honest with the witch she cared for the most.  
“You always knew how to turn my frown upside down Spellman.” Zelda kissed Lilith’s neck in response, content that Lilith had made her way back to her.


	5. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is pregnant and has no idea how to tell Lilith, but luckily for her, things turn out better than expected.

Zelda wasn’t even sure if this was possible.

She knew that some witches made magical babies, but she sure as hell wasn’t actively trying to be pregnant. Which means that this was an accident and Lilith had some explaining to do.

But first, Zelda had to tell her. She wasn’t even sure where to begin, and had spent the better part of the day figuring how she was going to go about it.

It had to be done in person obviously, but Zelda wasn’t sure if she wanted to see her reaction. What if Lilith was upset? She wasn’t sure she could handle that. Especially because she wanted to keep it. Zelda understood that Lilith’s relationship with her other children was… unconventional: to use a nice euphemism. But she really hoped it would be different this time.

The door to the mortuary clicked open and Zelda took a deep breath before walking downstairs to meet her fate.

“Zelda! I’m glad to see you’re feeling better since this morning. I was getting worried...” Lilith brought Zelda into her arms for a second before kissing her cheek and continuing her wy throughout the house.

It was a perfect opportunity to tell her why she was sick this morning, but Zelda froze. She couldn’t do it… the words refused to come out of her mouth.

“Would you like some tea?” Zelda said instead. She mentally rolled her eyes. This situation was complicating itself and she wasn’t helping by being spazzy.

“Sure.” Lilith answered amused. “Would you like help?”

Zelda shook her head no and made her way to the kitchen. She sat in one of the chairs, her hands folded on the kitchen counter and her head met them.

“Satan, why can’t I just tell her…?”

“Tell me what?’ Zelda bolted up in surprise to see Lilith leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She didn’t look upset or confused, red painted lips that matched her turtleneck curved into a knowing smile.

It all clicked.

“You know-”

“That you’re pregnant? Yes, I’ve known since Hilda told me two days ago.” Zelda wanted to be angry but, she was actually relieved that she wasn’t the one to break the news.

“When were you going to tell me that you knew? And I told Hilda to keep it a secret… not that i’m surprised she told you.” Her sister was like that sometimes when she got excited. Always mouthy.

“I was waiting for you to tell me.” Lilith came to sit next to Zelda, brushing a stray auburn strand behind her ear. “You should know that I am excited about this. It will be different with this child, I promise.”

Lilith initiated the kiss that followed. It was a sweet seal to the promise that she had made to Zelda, and furthermore, to their family.

“I have a question.” Zelda said after they had pulled away. “I’m still confused about how all of this is possible. I mean you’re a demon and I’m a witch. Do you know?”

“Honestly Zelda, I have no clue.” It was a question that Zelda decided she would look into in the future. She certainly did not want anymore surprises.


	6. Demon's Don't Get Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn demon girlfriends make for the best wintery kisses.

It was like arguing with a five year old. All Zelda wanted was for Lilith to put the scarf on so she wouldn’t freeze outside, but instead, Lilith had taken it upon herself to be as difficult as possible. 

“Zelda, I don’t need a scarf. I am a millenia old demon, older than Eve herself, I don’t need this frivolous cotton protection against some flurries outside.” 

It was not just ‘flurries’ outside as Lilith had described it. It was a full blown winter storm that had taken Greendale by surprise overnight. Zelda didn’t care if Lilith was the mother of all demons, she was going to put this scarf on, Satan be damned. 

“I’m not asking you, I am telling you that you are going to put this scarf on before you leave this mortuary.” 

“Demons don’t get cold, I am quite literally from Hell may I remind you.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not about getting cold, it is about getting sick. The minute your mortal body falls ill you’ll be regretful. Then all the rest of us will hear is you complaining about it until it passes, and that is not something I’m going to be dealing with from a grown woman. So put the scarf on.” 

“Nope.” Lilith was too smug for Zelda’s liking. 

“Fine, then we will have to do this the hard way.”

Zelda went in for a spontaneous kiss, and through that distraction she placed the scarf around her stubborn girlfriend’s neck, charming it so she wouldn’t be able to remove it.

“There.” Zelda said when she pulled away. “I think blue is your color.” She adjusted the cobalt scarf so it wasn’t haphazard around Lilith’s neck. Meanwhile Lilith grabbed Zelda’s red scarf and pulled her in for a kiss of her own. 

“Maybe I will wear scarves more often if I can continue to get kissed like that.” 

“Praise Satan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	7. Cold Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spellman snowball fights are pretty intense, but Zelda couldn't be happier to be sharing this experience with Lilith. She definitely isn't going to take it easy on her.

“Sabrina, watch the left!” 

What was an innocent snowball fight for the Spellman family quickly turned into war. It was Ambrose and Lilith vs. Sabrina and Zelda with Hilda as referee and medic; giving hot chocolate to the fallen soldiers. 

All magic, except for serious hexes and blood curses, was allowed for this event. There were high stakes here from dish duty to laundry, and both teams were ready to rumble. 

“I am Auntie! Send a snow demon on the right flank and i’ll distract Ambrose from the middle!” The snow demon, a tumbling nightmare that would have resembled Frosty the Snowman had it not been so terrifying, was sent on the right flank as promised. Sabrina’s war history class was really paying off. 

“They’re sending the snow demons again! We need a counter move, they’re gaining ground!” 

“Not yet they’re not!” Lilith concentrated until the ground opened up and swallowed the snow demon whole. Sabrina gaped.

“Auntie Hilda, is that even allowed?!” Hilda just shrugged.

“There is not anything in the rule book that states she can’t invoke Hell to her use during snowball fights.” 

“I call for an amendment before next year, sister.” 

“An amendment, Zelda? Are you afraid you’re going to lose?” Zelda scoffed at Lilith’s words. 

“In your dreams. I haven’t lost a snowball fight in this family in my decades of living. I’m certainly not going to lose to you!” 

“Bold words, babe, Bold words.” 

The intermission didn’t last long as everyone was eager to get back to it. Hilda called for positions and plans were set in motion. 

“Here’s what we need to do.” Zelda explained. “I have to get close to Lilith so we can win this thing. One good hit is all we need.” 

“I’m on it Auntie, I’ll handle Ambrose.” 

“My Auntie is ruthless.” Ambrose began. “You’re the only one I think can defeat her. Remember, all we need is surrender.”   
“You handle Sabrina, Ambrose. I’ve got your Aunt. Her unbroken winning streak is about to break.” They smiled mischievously. This was going to work. 

Both plans went into action. Sabrina and Ambrose met in the middle of the yard, throwing everything they had each other for their distractions. It was a close call between the two of them, no one getting the upper hand for too long. 

Lilith hid right where she was knowing that Zelda was boastful and would come to her. She was proven right a few seconds later when Zelda came, a giant snowball in her hands. 

“You face defeat with a beautiful smile, Lilith.”

“Defeat, I have no clue what you’re talking about my dear.” There was a levitating pile of snow over Zelda that Lilith had set in place. 

“You dropping that snow won’t just hit me, it will have to take both of us.” Zelda was okay with sacrifice, as long as Lilith didn’t win either. She grabbed Lilith’s hand and brought her closer to her, breaking her concentration and effectively dropping the pile of snow on them both. 

They stood there for a minute, freezing, before they both laughed at how ridiculous the other looked. 

“Tie?” 

“Tie.” Lilith agreed. 

In the end neither team won. If anything Hilda won because she wouldn’t have to do dishes or laundry for the next two months between the four of them picking up the chores. 

Zelda always loved family snowball fights. Now looking at Lilith’s smiling red face from the cold, she realized she love them even more with her in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	8. Teacher Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence fancy's herself in love with Zelda, and well, Zelda can't deny that Lilith is super cute when she's jealous.

Prudence’s little teacher crush wasn’t lost on Zelda. It was obvious considering the way the girl acted around her during choir rehearsals. Shy and timid which was uncharacteristic from what Zelda knew of her. Sure it made things awkward sometimes, but Zelda remained professional knowing well that these things pass. Prudence simply had to get it out of her system. 

What Zelda didn’t account for was that someone, namely Lilith, would be so jealous of a teenage witch, but it made dinner all the more amusing. 

Sabrina had invited Prudence over so they could study for an exam, and Hilda, being the nice host in the house had asked her to join them to eat. 

So that’s how they ended up around the table, LIlith staring daggers at an unsuspecting Prudence while Prudence generally tried to avoid eye contact with Zelda- everyone else completely unaware of what was going on between the three of them. 

“Sabrina, Prudence; how was the Academy today?” 

“It was amazing Auntie Hilda.” 

“Yeah it was fun. Especially choir, the song selections were great Ms. Spellman.” Prudence smiled bashfully. 

“Thank you Prudence, i’m glad you enjoyed class today.” 

Lilith’s hands gripped the handle of her knife so hard her knuckles turned white with the strain. Zelda couldn’t believe it… the mother of demons was jealous of a teenager. 

“I’m not sure what Beyonce has to do with the Dark Lord, Auntie. I figured we’d be singing more… traditional stuff.” 

“Well Beyonce is a confirmed witch, it was on the mortal news.” Prudence defended Zelda’s song choices. Lilith looked furious. 

“Beyonce is iconic, Sabrina. Of course your Aunt would choose her songs for your choir.” Prudence raised an eyebrow. 

“Really, you like Beyonce? Alright, top most iconic songs of hers?” This was not happening… they were not arguing about Beyonce during dinner… 

“Easy. Love on Top, Irreplaceable, Halo, Who Run the World, and of course: Single Ladies.” Prudence looked impressed, but she obviously didn’t like the challenge that Lilith was presenting. Young witches were often very possessive of things they perceived were theirs.  
“Great list. But the truth is that everything of hers is iconic, so wrong answer. Ms. Spellman, what are your favorite Beyonce songs?” Zelda had her top tier Beyonce songs, but Satan forbid they didn’t align with Lilith’s song choices and she wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks. 

“I’m not sure if I have one, Prudence.” 

“Because they’re all iconic. Exactly.” Lilith was not happy about the smug look on the teenagers face, but before she could do something impulsive like murder, Zelda asked her away to help with an obscure ‘something’ so she could try and calm down.

“You’re jealous.” Zelda started, amused. “She’s a teenager Lilith, relax.” 

“She challenges me and I will not have it Zelda. It’s insulting.”

“It’s a teacher crush, and she’ll get over it. You need to calm down before you accidentally burn down the mortuary in hellfire because I will not be happy with you if that happens.”

Lilith crossed her arms grumpily. She was not going back out there with that brat.

“Stop being a baby.” Zelda stepped closer to Lilith, her fingers grazing on Lilith’s waist where her shirt had ridden up a bit. “Besides, the faster you help me get everyone out of here, the faster you can join me upstairs so I can prove to you why you shouldn’t be jealous.” 

“Well what are you waiting for? Let’s get everyone the hell out of here!” 

Zelda followed a very enthusiastic Lilith out of the kitchen, laughing at how moody she was. Zelda hoped none of her other students developed a crush on her because this was too much for one witch to deal with.


	9. Finding A Place With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is concerned about not having a place to call her own, but she finds through a dance in the living room, and Elvis Presley, that her place is with Zelda. That's where she belongs.

Truth be told, Lilith had not seen Zelda as much as she wanted to for the past few weeks. It was understandable, Zelda had a baby to look after and her family had to be put first. As much as Lilith wanted to be there, she didn’t feel as if she had a place. So she spent most of her days in Mary Wardwell’s cottage alone. 

Afterall, she didn’t have any other people in her life. The Dark Lord had forsaken her, she couldn’t go back to Hell even if she wanted to. It was depressingly lonely.

It was another one of those nights spent alone,listening to sad music and sipping tipid tea she had no desire for, it was something that Mary Wardwell had drank, but Lilith’s heart wasn’t in it. 

She almost resigned herself to bed, not that demons needed sleep. But she wanted the night to go faster because this night felt worse than ever. However she was stopped in her tracks when a knock sounded against the wooden door. It was concerning, I mean, who would be in the middle of the woods at this time of night unless they were some idiotic mortal. 

“Lilith, are you in there?” She gasped at the sound of Zelda’s voice, one that she missed dearly. 

“Yes.” Lilith answered. “Come in.” 

Zelda opened the door swiftly and purposefully as she did everything. She was clearly dressed in pajamas under her coat, her silk royal blue headband contrasting beautifully with her flaming red hair. 

“I missed you,” Zelda drew Lilith into her embrace, breathing her in and holding her tight. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you for so long.” 

Lilith didn’t know if it was relief or anger that fueled her tears, she didn’t let Zelda go for a long time. It was only when Zelda noticed Lilith was crying that she pulled away. 

“Why are you crying, what’s wrong?” Lilith hastily began to wipe her tears, feeling weak at not being able to control her emotions. 

Lilith did not answer, instead she went to the other side of the counter where they were at and sat down, face in her hands as she tried to stop the next flow of tears.

“Lilith,” Zelda held her arm across the counter. “Lily, please tell me.” 

“Everything.” She finally answered. “I-I’ve become out of favor with the Dark Lord, and you have your family but… I feel as if I have no one. Everyone has their place accept me.” 

It was hard admitting that that’s how she felt, but it was the truth. Lilith no longer wanted to pretend like she could handle being alone, because she couldn’t. 

Zelda walked around the counter to sit next to Lilith, wiping away her tears and taking her hands into her own.

“You are my family…” She looked up at Zelda who wore a sad smile. “I should have been more attentive, and I’m so sorry that I made you feel like you did not have a place because you definitely do. And I don’t know what’s happening with the Dark Lord but, if he cannot see how amazing you are, then he can go screw himself.” 

Lilith laughed no longer sad, and feeling pretty stupid that she couldn’t see how much Zelda cared for her. 

“Be careful Spellman, you sound borderline blasphemous.” 

“Please, the Spellman’s have been out of favor with him since Sabrina’s failed first attempt at a dark baptism.” 

“That’s very true.” Zelda tugged on Lilith’s hands and pulled her to the middle of her living room. 

“Okay, no more crying. I came here to dance with you.” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Dance with me?” Zelda shook her head.

“Yes, to dance with you. Remember when we were arguing over which song better represented our relationship and we couldn’t make a decision?”

“Of course; I still think “Walk Through Hell” is the better option.” Zelda waved her argument away.

“Nonsense, but I digress. I found an option that I think we will be both like.” Zelda took out her phone and pressed a few buttons. A familiar tune started to play.

“‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’?” Lilith asked as Zelda came to her, left hand on her hip and right hand grabbing Lilith’s left one. They began to sway.

“Isn’t it perfect? Because most of the time we don’t make sense. Maybe there are a thousand and one reason why we shouldn’t work, but we do. And I love you; hopelessly, unconditionally, and fully. I love you Lilith.” Zelda pulled her blushing demon girlfriend in for a kiss, and when they pulled away Lilith replied: 

“ And I love you Zelda Spellman, more than I think I can express.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started off sad but we eventually got glad amirite ladies?


	10. It’s a...date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith takes Zelda on a date, and Zelda just...doesn’t know that they’re on one

Zelda Spellman had to be the most oblivious woman in the world when it came to other’s feelings about her. 

That, and Lilith’s inability to express what she was feeling made this...date?, awkward as all hell. 

Lilith had tried, even going as far as to ask Hilda what her sister liked to do despite how uncomfortable Hilda’s amused smile made her. 

So as expected, despite teleporting them all the way to Spain, getting Zelda her favorite wine, spending the day in all the museums she wanted to visit-it was unbelievable that she hasn’t caught on to the fact that they were on a date. 

“Lilith, today has been amazing! But, I have to ask why?” Lilith’s dark eyebrow shut up in confusion. 

“You seriously don’t know why I took you to Spain?” Zelda shook her head no. 

Lilith rubbed her temples. 

“Spellman, you make things so complicated sometimes.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I like you, Zelda. A lot more than I intended to. And I took you on this date to Spain because I just really wanted to spend more time with you.” 

Zelda’s smile was soft, and she took the opportunity to lean across the table they were at to kiss her lips lovingly. 

“I like you too.” Zelda leaned in for another kiss, she had been thinking about kissing Lilith for a long time and now that she knew her feelings, she would kiss her as much as she could. 

“Thank you for the wonderful date, i can’t believe I was so oblivious.” They laughed, noses pressed against each other. 

Lilith’s hand came up to Zelda’s face, thumb caressing against her cheek. 

“Who knew the mother of demons was so soft?” 

“Only for you Spellman, only for you.”


	11. This Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Zelda Spellman is enamored with the demoness in disguise-Lilith. Ignoring the night check rules at the academy Zelda sneaks out to meet the raven haired beauty in the woods for a night long awaited.

Lilith was a mystery that the eighteen year old Zelda Spellman wanted to understand badly. It was frustrating because as much as she could get information out of Zelda, she was never inclined to share much about herself.

What she knew was that she was the mother of demons in disguise as a witch attending the academy, and that in front of other people she would have liked to be called “Locasta” so they wouldn’t know who she really was.

Why Zelda was privy to that information was unclear, but it made her feel special enough that she wanted to learn more. The dark haired demoness was enticing and Zelda wanted all of whatever she was ready to give. 

Zelda was certainly ready to receive. 

It was one night at dinner when the headmaster had finally ceased his rapant ramblings when Zelda looked over her shoulder to see two blue eyes staring back at her, a dark brow pulled up in a curve as if to say ‘you ready?’ And yes, she was. 

Lilith left first, and Zelda followed shortly after, spine tingling with adrenaline, pulsing like blood through her veins. Her heart beating fast at the thought of being out so late, late enough where she had asked Matilda, her bunk mate, to cover for her.

What Lilith had planned for them took place at the witching hour in the middle of the woods. Zelda wasn’t sure if she was to be kissed, killed, or both. All she knew was that if it required sacrifice to know the taste of her lips then that was all she would do. Give and give until she had nothing else. 

She returned to her quarters as planned, went through her night routine, brushed her flaming hair… 

The grounds of the academy were easy to navigate when you were used to sneaking out. The backways were made of concrete, her slippers muffling the standard noise that the uniform shoes made against the floors. Drawing her trench closer around her shoulders, she stepped through the last doors that went to the woods and breathed in the night air. Crisp against her body that felt more like liquid the closer she got to her destination. 

Step by step, she made her way to where Lilith had said. The belly of roses, the cove of thorns. The only place in the woods that grew this type of flower.

And there she was clothed in demonic glory, hair darker than night and eyes cold enough to pierce through stone. The woman that Zelda had admired since forever, had prayed to for guidance every night in her path of night, was stood in front of her in a nightgown too thin to be comfortable in in Greendale’s fall.   
“You made it, Spellman. I was getting worried you wouldn’t show.” Her voice was melodious, close to driving Zelda to insanity. A sweet insanity it would be. 

“Of course I came. I’d never miss time with you.” Lilith smiled knowingly, Zelda had been devout since birth, it was obvious. Lilith hadn’t understood why the dark Lord had made her come to the earth until she met the red headed witch. Maybe she was her mission; a complicated being with complicated emotions. 

“Come closer, there’s something I want you to see.” 

Lilith’s power radiated over Zelda more intensely the closer she got, and when they grasped hands, in that small connection, Zelda felt as if she could take over the world.

“You’re a witch who wants power, who craves it. I want the same thing. True power is in freedom, once you achieve it, no one can touch you.”

“How do I achieve it? Lilith, how do I become free?” Freedom was a concept lost on the witch. Zelda felt bound by her family under Edward’s shadow and her parents scrutiny. Hilda being the only one who seemed to care, though Zelda hated pity and often brushed her off. 

Lilith’s cold hands framed Zelda’s equally chill face with the intention of one thing.

“Through this.” And their lips crashed together forcefully. Both wanting to have the upper hand, to fight for their own power and their own freedom through that kiss. 

Zelda knew Lilith would eventually have to return to the pit, and she herself, back to her normal life with others domineering her. But this night, under a moon half as bright as the demonesses eyes, Zelda finally understood what it meant to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah, y'all know what happened after that kiss lmao


	12. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's birthday is here and Lilith wants to make it special. And what is more special to Zelda than her family?

As perfect as the surprise ended up being, it was incredibly stressful to get there. 

Lilith had given Hilda exact instructions on what kind of cake they were going for that year, not that she needed them since Hilda knew up to the minute details what her sister wanted. 

Then there were the decorations which were kept simple; black with gold accents, nothing too eccentric as the witch preferred to keep things classy. 

Finally it was the gift. This was a hard one to gage because what could Lilith get for the woman who has everything? Once she thought about it, and considered all of her options, she found the perfect one-her family.

It was true that Zelda had missed her family dearly, they were all spread apart on their own adventures and she was often on her own. Hilda still worked long hours at the bookstore, Ambrose was off to anywhere he wished since being emancipated, Sabrina was in college now, and Leticia was now attending first grade.

And Lilith, well, her Queen of Hell duties interfered with the time she wanted to spend together more times than she wanted to admit. 

It was draining on Zelda, and despite her not saying a word of how she felt, Lilith knew her enough to recognize her sadness at not being around her family and even if it was for one day, the most important day in the demonesses opinion, she would rectify it. 

Gathering up Ambrose and Sabrina was the probably the hardest thing to do as they both no longer lived in the mortuary, but they’d be damned if they missed their Auntie’s birthday and made arrangements to come home right away.

It was the weekend which meant that Letty would be home anyway, and she was dutiful about helping set up decorations all day. It was still weird for Lilith sometimes to be so domestic with a child, but she had seen Leticia grow up before her eyes and it made for a more personal connection. But if anyone thought Lilith was getting soft then they had another thing coming.

Hilda had taken off that day from her job to set up the food, decadent as always. Smiling the entire time at the excitement of seeing her sister happier than she had been recently.

Everyone hid in their various places awaiting Zelda’s return, energy beaming with unadaltured excitement. 

It wasn’t long after when Zelda arrived back at the house, not expecting anyone to be there so she called out for no one. After hanging up her coat she turned on the light which prompted everyone to jump up, arms waving dramatically.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone announced.

“Happy birthday mommy!” Little Leticia screamed and ran as fast as her legs could take her to where Zelda was standing, surprised and pretty close to tears though she would blame it on her allergies the minute someone pointed it out. 

Zelda brought Letty into her arms and hugged her tight.

“Thank you sweetheart, and thank you everyone! I love you guys.” Though she rarely said it out loud, it was true. Her family will always have a place in her heart.

And considering matters of the heart, Zelda looked over to Lilith who was reclined on the back of a chair, contentment on her face. Zelda put Letty down who wanted to talk to Sabrina and Ambrose, and walked over to Lilith, bringing her arms around the dark haired demoness.

“You’re such a softie, you know that right?” Zelda said smiling. “Thank you.” Lilith captured her lover’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“You’re welcome. I just wanted you to have an amazing birthday.” 

“Well you certainly succeeded, this is the best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leticia's "happy birthday mommy." That's it, that's the tweet.


	13. My Babysitter's A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith watches Leticia for an evening and get's a date in return

When Lilith had offered to babysit, she hadn’t expected Zelda to take up on her offer so soon. 

It wasn’t like she minded spending time with the babe, she had plenty of kids on her own, it just was an enormous task when it came to Zelda’s kids. 

Especially since Lilith was still trying to impress her. 

It was two in the afternoon when she heard the knock on the door. Zelda was sporadic juggling the babe in her carrier in one arm and a diaper bag slung over the other. Lilith wasted no time retrieving the bag from the witch and setting it down on the arm chair while Zelda adjusted her grip on the carrier.

“Sorry this is so last minute! She’s asleep and she should be for a while but if she wakes up and she’s hungry everything is in the bag and if she gets fussy she really likes playing peek-a-boo and-“ 

“Zelda,” Lilith released the carrier from Zelda’s arm onto her own. Peering down at the sleeping little child with a smile. “Calm down, I know what I’m doing.” The witch took a deep breath, visibly exhausted and probably on the verge of tears. 

“Thank you, again. I just need two hours.” 

“Take three.” Lilith answered with a wink. “You need it, go sleep.” 

“I will, thank you, you’re amazing.” With a kiss on Leticia’s forehead and a surprising one on the demon’s cheek, Zelda left closing the door behind her. 

“Well little one, looks like we have some time to kill.” 

-

It was a few hours later when Zelda returned, looking fully rested and ready to take on the world. 

Leticia was in Lilith’s arms, smiling up at her, attentively listening to the story Lilith was in the middle of. 

“Oh look, mommy’s back.” Lilith got up from where she was sitting carefully and walked over to Zelda by the door. The witch was shocked that Lilith had actually known what she was doing, happy that nothing had burned down. 

“It went okay?” Zelda asked while putting Leticia back into her carrier. “She wasn’t too much?” 

“Not at all, she was the perfect angel- uh so to speak.” Zelda smiled at the joke. 

“Thank you again. You’re a life saver.” 

“Anytime.” Before Zelda left she figured she should do one more thing. 

“So Friday, are you free?” Lilith raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you...asking me out?” 

“Trying to, yes. I was getting tired waiting for you to do it. Hilda offered to babysit. So, are you?” 

“Of course.” Lilith answered, amused. “Eight o’ clock?” 

“Eight o’ clock.” Zelda agreed. Then she was off and back to the mortuary. 

Lilith closes the door softly and turned back to the living room. 

“I need to babysit more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my babysitter's a vampire is still the best show on Disney, say I'm wrong


	14. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute girlfriends, fluffy family stuff.

Zelda always knew that Leticia was in good hands when she was with Lilith. They had bonded from the time Lilith had first met her as a baby which Zelda was extremely grateful for. 

What surprised Zelda however, was the suddenness of Lilith’s affection which even Zelda was not privy to most of the time. The demoness was normally aloof, sarcastic, and had her heart locked behind a gate. But there was something about Letty that made her soft, and it warmed Zelda’s heart.

So of course she had to take a picture of the scene in front of her once she had returned home. A little tea party was set up with stuffed animals filling up fifty percent of the chairs, Letty in one of her many dresses was pouring an imaginary drink into a blue plastic cup for the other woman who’s back was turned in Zelda’s direction. 

“Hi mommy! Wanna join?” Lilith’s shoulders visibly tensed at being caught by the witch. She turned around a rosy blush on her face and lips pressed into a thin line.

Zelda took another picture.

“Beautiful tiara, nice touch.” The aforementioned tiara disappeared in thin air. Lilith began to adjust her dress as if it would bring her some semblance of dignity. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back for a few more hours.” Zelda shrugged. 

“I took a half day, it’s exams week. I’m glad I did too, I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.” Lilith followed Zelda into the room adjacent, Leticia busying herself by improving her party set up to make it more aesthetic, always the perfectionist similar to her mother. 

“Are you gonna put those pictures in the family scrapbook?” Lilith asked with a pout. Zelda smiled mischievously. 

“I think I’m going to frame them and hang them on the wall actually. Or i’ll print them and hand them out, I think most would enjoy the amusement.” Looking at the demoness’ disbelieving face, Zelda began to laugh. It was so easy to mess with her.

“I’m kidding.” She resolved. “They don’t even have to go into the family scrapbook. I never understood the concept anyway, it was Hilda’s idea.”

“Thanks for the heart attack, you really deserve the award for ‘best girlfriend of the year’.” Zelda took Lilith’s hands in her own, becoming more serious. 

“No one is going to think you less intimidating because you have a heart, just an fyi.” 

“I know. It’s just weird, I don’t know what to do with all of these...feelings.” 

“Well now you have a family to help you figure out all of your super scary feelings. But I would ask Hilda for advice because that’s about as good as i’ve got. Now come on.” Lilith raised an eyebrow, confused.

“C’mon where?”

“We still have two more hours of this tea party to get through, you can even take pictures of me so we’re even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my step dad who made pretend rice with me for hours when I was six years old, this is dedicated to you fam


	15. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leticia takes her first steps, Lilith is excited about them, Zelda is just plain happy.

Zelda wished she had a video camera of her own to record how Lilith reacted to Leticia’s first steps. 

You would’ve thought that she was the mother the way she was pointing the camera excitedly at the babe coaxing her to walk in her direction. 

“C’mon Letty you’ve got it!” Letty’s smile was bright as she stumbled over to the demon, arms reaching out in expectation of being picked up once she reached her destination. 

“Almost there, a few more steps!” In Lilith’s one hand she held a video camera, dutifully capturing the beautiful moment the Spellman family had been waiting for for a while, the other hand outstretched to catch the girl when she inevitably fumbled, the experience so new for the babes legs.

Hilda sat, beaming, on the floor in her paisley yellow sweater- Sabrina beside her looking equally as jubilous. Then there was Ambrose who undoubtedly became close with the youngest Spellman, taking on the big brother role. He had his phone out recording as well, probably ready to post the moment in his social media that Zelda still did not understand.

And Zelda herself was perched on her knees to the left of her girlfriend, watching the scene unfold. She wouldn’t admit it but she did shed a few tears at the thought of her little girl growing up. 

Letty took the final few steps towards the demoness and fell ceremoniously into her arms; cam recorder aside, Lilith brought the girl closer to her and kissed her cheek, proud of her accomplishment. 

“You’re such a smart witch, walking already.” Letty giggled at the storm of kisses placed on her cheeks. 

“So much for scary mother of demons, huh?” 

“Hush it, Spellman.” Her pout was adorable and completely uncharacteristic, much like the sight of Leticia playing in the fluffiness that was Lilith’s hair. 

“Never. “ Zelda replied with a teasing smile. Their attention was quickly drawn back to the girl who had wriggled out of the demoness’ arms, excited to walk again. 

Zelda, with her head resting on Lilith’s shoulders, took everything in. It was wild how things had changed with both Leticia and Lilith in her life. Her little family had expanded, and she was happy that they were hers.


	16. Hilda's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda interrogates Lilith early on in her's and Zelda's relationship, and they come to some understandings.

Lilith wasn’t particularly afraid of Hilda Spellman, what with her sweet attitude and bubbly charisma, it was hard to feel threatened by the short English woman. And though the mother of demons didn’t think Hilda could physically harm her, she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that if she didn’t pass this test, there would be a lot to lose.

The brunette wrung her fingers together, filled with uncharacteristic anxiety because she did care for Zelda, and Zelda cared for Hilda’s opinion-whether she showed it or not. If Lilith messed this up it would not do well for her relationship which she was trying hard to make work despite not being able to feel the breadth of human emotion. She wouldn’t want all of her overextension to go to waste. 

“Well, we shan’t beat around the bush any longer, shall we?” Hilda began with a bright, deceiving, smile. “You already know why I called you here while my sister is away at the academy. She’s quite smitten with you, do you suppose?” Lilith bit her lip nervously.

“The feeling is mutual, I assure you.” Hilda nodded slightly in approval, smile going away for the next part of the conversation. The room chilled with the weight of her next words.

“Well, that’s all well and good then. Let’s pray to the dark lord it stays that way, hmm? Because I will be honest, she’s very attached and it would do no good for either of you if you fell back on your word.” Lilith sat up straight, trying to regain some of the control. 

“I understand, I won’t hurt her.” 

“No, you don’t. It is inevitable in some ways, that you will hurt her. Because your life is tied to Satan in duty to him. You can’t expect that my sister will always be fine with sharing. She is not the type. I’ve seen this pattern before. You will leave and she will believe that she is to blame. I don’t understand where her penchant for flagellation came from-” The witch’s words trailed as she huffed in frustration. The demoness could tell that it was a touchy subject and the fact that Hilda even shared this information with Lilith meant that there was at least some trust there. She took a mental note, there was no way in hell she would be the cause of Zelda’s self-harm, even if she had to defy Satan himself in the long run.

“I promise, Hilda- I refuse to be a source of her pain. You don’t have to worry about me.” She meant it too, and Hilda must’ve caught on because her smile returned and she was back to her bubbly happy self. 

“That’s wonderful then. I expect nothing but the best because mother of demons or not if you slip up I will find a way to kill you.” Lilith smiled, though she didn’t put it past Hilda to find a way to kill her-if Zelda didn’t do it first. 

“Deal Spellman, deal.”


	17. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Zelda are flirting hardcore in front of Sabrina, and she really just wants to go home.

It would’ve been adorable if it just wasn’t so damn weird. 

Sabrina was so close to just walking home, even though she promised her Aunt Zelda that she would wait for her since they were leaving the academy pretty late, and she was bent on being overprotective. 

But then Ms.Wardwell, err, Lilith she supposed, showed up and they had been casually flirting with each other ever since. What was it called? The “honeymoon phase”, that’s exactly what those two were in which was annoying considering that they had been dating for months now. 

“Can we go now, Auntie?” 

“Just a minute Sabrina. Soon, I promise.” Zelda replied with a wave of her hand, dismissing any further discussion from her niece. The blonde rolled her eyes. She said that the last time she asked too. 

Lilith upped her game and Sabrina knew it would take even longer for the two Spellman women to return home. Her right hand landing purposeful touches on her Aunt’ shoulder and arm, sometimes coming to meet the other one on her thigh. Coupled with the whispering back and forth that seemed innocent (but Sabrina figured was far from it) the young witch decided that enough was enough. 

She got up from her seat, grabbing her bag and said she would wait in the car, not that Zelda was listening-too entranced by her demon girlfriend to Sabrina any mind. 

-

It was a whole thirty minutes later when her Aunt finally joined her in the car, a goofy smile on her face and a dazed look in her eye. 

“Your lipstick is smudged, Auntie.” Zelda casually went to fix it.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean.” Sabrina didn’t comment any further well aware that her Aunt would deny any accusation.

“It’s already this late?” Zelda continued, taking notice of the time. “Sabrina, why didn’t you say anything?” Sabrina threw up her hands in defeat... as if it was her fault why they were getting home late…

“Let’s just go home.”


	18. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith gets caught in the rain and Zelda gets concerned about her floors

“Oh, my Satan…” 

“Well, I’m happy one of us is amused.” Lilith should’ve known it was gonna rain that day. It had already been a horrible day and this, well this was just the cherry on top. First, she was late to school where she still had to work as she was borrowing Mary Wardwell’s body, and her job was annoying. Being around all of those mortals all day was exhausting, and coming in late had thrown her whole day off. Not to mention she completely forgot about the papers she was supposed to grade… 

Then of course, because she hadn’t a clue how to drive, she walked most places as teleporting everywhere would raise too much suspicion. Ten minutes out from the Spellman mortuary and it had started to pour quite dramatically and it made Lilith want to murder everyone within a ten-mile radius. 

Now she stood at the entrance where the coats hung; thick black hair stuck in her face that dripped easily into her eyes making it impossible to see. And she was cold and shivering and it didn’t help her mood that Zelda was still sat at the table, trying to hide her laughter behind the back of her hand.

“A towel, please?” 

“Oh right of course.” Zelda was back in five minutes with a fluffy towel the demoness was grateful for. 

“Maybe you should start carrying an umbrella? It might be beneficial as it is spring and rain is to be expected.” Lilith sighed, miffed. 

“Thank you for the unasked for the science lesson, I’m blaming this on you by the way.” Zelda scoffed.

“And how is your lack responsibility my fault exactly?” 

“Because.” Lilith started, moving the towel from her hair to her arms that were still wet from the rain. “I was coming to visit you and got caught in the rain.” They looked at each other for a bit, Zelda’s lips pursed in thought, entertained by how winey her girlfriend was being.

“Fine, I’m sorry. Now come upstairs.” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that’s one way to apologize.” 

“Please, I’m offering you a change of clothes. Besides, you have to clean my floor first-you tracked water everywhere.” Lilith’s smirk disappeared back into a pout as she followed Zelda’s retreating form upstairs.

“That’s unfair... “


	19. Work Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letty calls Lilith mama and Zelda mommy and it's cute and I'm soft.

“Guess who’s home!” A bubbly Hilda said as she walked through the door with Leticia only steps behind her, a folded piece of construction paper in one hand while the other dragged her backpack behind her. 

Hilda made herself busy with tea as she always did around this time, and Leticia placed her backpack by one of the dining room chairs, and her drawing on the table before going to find her moms. 

Lilith and Zelda had anxiously been waiting for the girl’s return home from her first ever day of school. Unlike how Sabrina was, Letty was actually excited to start going to school. She was very outgoing and she couldn’t stop talking about making new friends who didn’t consist of just her family. So it didn’t surprise either of the women that Leticia had a huge smile on her face. 

“I had so much fun today mommy!” She told Zelda with a bright smile, then she turned her gaze to Lilith with an amusing grin she one hundred percent adopted from the other woman.

“And you mama, I saw your raven at the playground today, I thought you said you wouldn’t spy on me today.” Lilith shrugged off the accusation, knowing well that she had sent her new familiar, since Stolas had been long gone, to check up on the child a few times. She couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

“Guilty as charged, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” 

“And we are so happy that you had a great time,” Zelda answered as well while sending Lilith an appreciative grin of her own. 

“Today in class we had to draw pictures of our families and show our groups,” Leticia explained as she led Lilith and Zelda over to where her drawing was. Hilda had already seen it upon arrival at the school and she was excited herself about putting on the fridge.

“See, it’s mommy and mama over here, there’s me and auntie Hilda, and then there’s Ambrose and ‘brina! I even drew Salem, Tom and Imp (Lilith’s raven) and over here I drew auntie Hilda’s spiders!” 

“Well we’re a weird bunch aren’t we?” Lilith commented, looking happily at the picture of their family. 

“We certainly are,” Zelda answered with mirth.

“Well everyone thinks we’re super cool, especially Jaxon because he loves spiders! Auntie Hilda is gonna help me put this on the fridge now.” She happily skipped away leaving the two women by the counter, watching her meet Hilda in the kitchen.  
“She’s growing up so fast, isn’t she?” Zelda inquired.

“That she is.” Lilith retorted. Zelda noticed that her blue eyes were misty and took the opportunity to tease her. 

“Are you going to cry?” Lilith returned with a side eye of her own, instantly burying her emotions.

“Definitely not.”


	20. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Letty bond. Madam Spellman included of course.

Leticia loved every moment she got to spend with Lilith. She was fascinating, and powerful, and cared for the girl massively. At any rate, she was more than just her mother’s girlfriend, she was a second mother to Letty and their bond was close to unbreakable.

One of the many things they did together, other than wreak general chaos around Greendale, was play latin scrabble. It was a fun way to learn simple one-word spells when she was younger, but now she was fifteen, a pro, and set on beating the demon queen.

“Coram. Meaning ‘in the presence of’. Nine points off the bat and, with a triple word score that brings in up to twenty-seven. Your move.” Letty was pretty impressed in with herself as she tallied up the points. Lilith concentrated on how she could build off of Leticia’s word and get her point across. 

“Nubere. Meaning ‘to marry’. Eight points off the bat but, with a triple word score on the B that brings me up to fifteen. And a double word score brings me up to thirty points altogether.” Leticia knit her eyebrows together at Lilith’s smug look. 

“Don’t get too cocky Lily, I’m still taller than you.” Letty looked back at her board, ignoring Lilith’s pursed lips at the comment, figuring she could build off of the one of the E’s in Nubere. 

“Adimpleo. To fulfill or perform. Thirteen points.” The girl took a sip of her hibiscus tea, a favorite she got from her Auntie Hilda, and watched as Lilith considered her next move. It was weird because she had never seen the demoness look nervous while playing scrabble before. She almost always won because, to be honest, she knew more of the language than Leticia did. And it wasn’t like this was a life or death situation. 

“Rogare. To ask. Seven points with a double word score so that makes fourteen…” 

“Rogare, Nubere… it’s like you’re trying to tell me something.” She replied absentmindedly, adjusting her tiles. “Wait.” She paused, suddenly dropping them. “Are you trying to tell me something? Are you going to propose!” 

“Shhh, you’re so loud.” Letty waved the comment away. 

“We’re the only ones in the house. Anyway, when is gonna happen? How are you going to do it? Where’s the ring? I bet it’s beautiful! Can I help plan the wedding?” Lilith was overwhelmed with the questions, that much was obvious. But Leticia couldn’t help herself, she had been waiting for this for a long time. 

“I haven’t really thought that far ahead yet. I just wanted to ask your permission first.” 

“My permission?” 

“Yeah.” Lilith continued. “I’ll ask everyone else too of course. You’re all her family and your opinion is important to me.” 

“You’re our family too, Lilith. And I can confidently speak for everyone that we would want you to make it official, and marry my mom. It’s about time.” 

“Thank you, Letty.” She returned with a smile to the demoness and began rearranging her tiles again.

“Now, I think it’s time I continue beating you in scrabble.” Lilith shook her head at the girl’s antics. Letty was excited for what was to come, she knew Lilith and her mother were good for each other, and the prospect of them being together for the rest of their lives kept a smile on her face for the rest of the week.

Though it was a really hard secret to keep.


	21. For All I Couldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Season 2 Spoilers* 
> 
> Lilith and Zelda have a conversation about what Zelda went through during the Caligari spell, and Lilith realizes how much they have in common. 
> 
> (in character for the most part but with some implied development of the relationship dynamic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of r*pe.

The queen of hell took her time down the new academy’s hallways admiring how fresh everything felt. Like breathing again. She turned the familiar corner towards Zelda’s office, the one for the High Priestess. Excitement brimmed under her skin that resembled Mary Wardwell’s, though it was not the case. The real Mary Wardwell was probably at Baxter High, serving as Principal. 

“Zelda?” Lilith opened the door without a thought, not noticing the faint crying at first. “Zelda where did you go?” There wasn’t an answer but Lilith heard shuffling behind the desk and so that is where she went. 

The scene was heartbreaking. If there was anyone Lilith felt some sort of sympathy for it was Zelda and so seeing her curled up on herself, clearly in distress, caused the demoness to slightly panic. 

“Zelda,” She reached out to her in an attempt to comfort her as best as she could. 

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Though her voice was shaky it was strong, but the venom behind them kept Lilith where she was, three feet away from her. She sat down thinking maybe it would help her seem less intimidating. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?! You weren’t there when I needed you, that’s what’s wrong.” Lilith raised an eyebrow at the disrespect, especially since she did not understand where it was coming from. 

“Zelda, we have been great partners, friends, even, since I became queen of hell and you, my high priestess. I do not understand what you mean by me ‘not being there for you’...” Her words were icier than she wanted them to be, but Zelda did not flinch. In her eyes there was fear but it wasn’t about Lilith, it was something else. 

“I prayed to you and you did not answer me. You ignored my pleas and all the while you were manipulating my family while I was...indisposed. I hadn’t said anything because I was afraid but now… now I’m angry.” The witch’s grey eyes looked somewhere past Lilith like she was remembering a horrible event but couldn’t seem to let go of it. All the feelings, the fear kept a hold on her. The demoness felt like she was looking in the mirror and everything seemed to click.

Zelda was married to Blackwood, that misogynist fool who challenged Lilith at every corner before Sabrina had signed her name in the Book of the Beast. She remembered Sabrina coming to Mary Wardwell’s cottage, frustrated almost in tears about a wedding she couldn’t seem to stop. Lilith had been so focused on her own agenda, and the Dark Lord’s, she had blocked anything that wasn’t about those tasks out of her mind. 

“Did Blackwood do something to you? Something I should know about?” 

“Would you even care?” She deserved that if her suspicions were correct. 

“Of course I care, Zelda, look at me.” There was so much pain written across her face that an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over Lilith. 

“The Caligari spell. We were married for not even a day and he took away my free will. I became a puppet. My words...my actions weren’t mine, they were all his. What he wanted me to be. I knew he was using me, I married him to use him too but that was… I never thought he would go that far.” The tears started up again, trickling down her cheeks like two waterfalls.

“And all the while Sabrina dies, Ambrose is imprisoned and heaven knows what could’ve happened to Hilda… and I wasn’t there. I failed my family when they needed me the most.”

“Zelda you didn’t fail them. None of this is your fault, you have to know that.” Her words only made things worse. Zelda buried her head in her knees, her whole body now shaking with all the anger and pain she had built up the past few months of actively ignoring how she felt. Everyone had a breaking point. Lilith had had hers in Mary Wardwell’s bathroom and now Zelda had hers on the floor of her office. 

Lilith didn’t know how else to help but to try bringing her in her embrace. She made sure to ask if she could first, understanding that Zelda did not want to be touched. The witch shook her head yes and so Lilith wrapped her arms around the other woman, Zelda’s head falling to her chest seeking the comfort she allowed so little people to give her. 

“And it’s so much worse,” Zelda kept going as if she had been waiting for someone to tell her story to. Like she needed to get it out in its entirety before someone cut her short. “Because even after the stupid spell I figured he wouldn’t… but that was naive of me. What man would deny himself sex with his wife? Especially since I had said yes before.”

“Saying yes before doesn’t mean you automatically agree every other time, Zelda. He is in the wrong and trusts me when we find him he will pay for this. You’re going to have to forgive yourself because I promise you, that is the only way you’re going to heal.”

“You make it sound as if it is so easy…” 

“It is not. But you and I are not so different in this. Maybe we can help each other.” There was no verbal response but Zelda removed her hands from her face to wrap around Lilith’s midsection so she figured it was a deal she would make. 

“And for what it’s worth, I am so sorry that I didn’t protect you. I will never ever fail you like that again.” They sat on the floor, Zelda fell asleep exhausted from her breakdown. It was uncomfortable but Lilith didn’t move. She kept still, holding Zelda in her arms and periodically wiping tears from her own face. 

Blackwood would burn alive for eternity for what he did, but that was a task for later. For now, she wanted to focus on healing the woman who slept in her arms. She could not reverse time, or take back the things that had happened. But for all she couldn’t do, she knew that in her capacity she could be there with Zelda. So Lilith would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write, I had to step back for a little. I hope they explore this in season 3 because Zelda's trauma needs to be explored more. 
> 
> I take this very seriously and so I am taking the liberty of putting the hotline here. (608)-251-7273.
> 
> If you know anyone who has gone through something like this or if you yourself have, I urge you to please call the number or find someone to help or to talk to. You are so very loved and so important and I want you all to realize that.


	22. Kneeling At Your Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets jealous, but Lilith sees no reason why she should be.

Zelda knew that Lilith being the queen of Hell came with admirers, those who wanted to go the extra mile to worship her. It didn’t make it any less hard seeing one of Shirley’s ex-friends making a damn fool of herself flirting in the most inappropriate manner. 

Part of the issue was that Lilith’s and her relationship was never confirmed or public. As far as the rest of the Church knew, Zelda and Lilith were partners in Church business and in Church business only. Zelda would not publically make herself a target to any more petty rumors because she was entangled with someone more powerful than her. She was the power, the High Priestess for Lilith’s sake, and if it wasn’t for her preceding reputation, she might throw caution to the wind and stake her claim on the demoness.

But she did have a reputation, so she would have to resign herself to the corner of the festivities, angrily drinking her wine while keeping an outward appearance of calmness and control. Maybe she would use Hilda’s earworm trick if she needed to, but that was the last resort. Besides, Esmeralda did nothing wrong as far as she knew, Zelda understood the thirst to be devout.

Lilith excused herself from the other woman’s presence after promises of gifts and blessings, but it wasn’t long until she was flocked like sheep to a shepherd again. Her immanence was a blessing to the Church but Zelda selfishly craved it. The jealousy burned like poison down her throat so she finished her wine in one swig to get rid of it, and removed herself out to the hallway. 

A few moments had passed of the High Priestess leaning on the wall before the source of all her stress joined her with a calculating smirk gracing her lips. It was always a game, a tit-for-tat with Lilith. Zelda knew this all too well.

“My queen.” She said simply. 

“It’s Lilith to you Zelda, but you already know that.” The woman did not reply, just crossed her arms in irritation that Lilith found amusing. “The jealousy on you, the possessiveness, can’t say it doesn’t smell delicious. But I have to tell you, dear, green is more my color.” 

“You can go back inside and find someone who will marvel at how great the color looks on you then.” 

“Zelda,” Lilith’s hand came to rest against the witch’s cheek. Soft but assertive, like Lilith was making a claim of her own. “The worship comes with the territory, and I want the praise. You should understand that... you crave validation. That’s why you’re out here being overdramatic.” 

“I’m not being overdramatic.” 

“Really? Then explain to me why you’re so concerned with people bowing to me when you are the only one I get on my knees for.” Sure enough, words had become actions, and Lilith was on the ground with her hands possessively on Zelda’s waist and a challenging brow turn up. 

Zelda felt powerful, and certainly bold. 

“Fine,” The witch’s hands were placed firmly over the demoness’. “Then you can show me how much you worship me in my office.” 

“Of course my High Priestess, anything for you.”


	23. Trust In What I Feel For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Zelda have a conversation about what they feel for each other. OOC because they have a more developed relationship at this point.

They always met in the clearing in the forest by the mortuary.

It wasn’t often when they were able to see each other. Their duties, though conjoined, kept them busy. And so moments like these, with them together in a hammock that stretched between two trees, were important. Unclothed and unbothered with the sun lightly beating down on them.

“I missed this,” Zelda said in a low voice. ‘I miss you.” 

“I’m always here,” Lilith replied, brushing Zelda’s red locks back from her face. 

“But not like this.” Maybe Zelda was being clingy but it was hard to find fault with herself when there were weeks perpetually between them. Neither said anything for some time, perhaps it was best so they wouldn’t start arguing like they were prone to. Instead, Lilith ran her hand through Zelda’s hair as she always did, and Zelda, with her hand around the other woman’s waist. Her head tucked under the demoness’. 

“I know that it is not opportune that we have to be away from each other most of the time. Believe it or not, it upsets me as much as it does you.” Zelda looked up to Lilith’s face, surprised at her words since she was not apt to show her emotions. 

“We have this duty,” She continued. “We are both responsible for so much, and so many. It’s not fair that our power keeps us separate, but you have to understand that distance doesn’t change anything between us.” 

Lilith brought her hand from Zelda’s hair to under her chin and pulled her closer to kiss her sweetly. More tender than what some would expect. Offering the redhead a soft smile she reserved only for her. 

“Do you trust that I love you?” Zelda took Lilith’s left hand in her right, and they rested-joined- on her cheek.

“Of course. I love you too.” And it exhilarated Zelda every time she had the chance to say it back. 

“Then you should know that whether it be weeks, months, or even years between us- that I will always find my way back to you.” It was a promise the queen of Hell would most certainly keep. Zelda was a lot to love, hard at times, but worth it. 

She was worth it. 

Yes, the distance would remain difficult. But both women felt secure in the fact that they were strong enough, and loved hard enough, to get past anything.


	24. Calling On A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith catches Zelda having a panic attack in her office.

Lilith circled the mirror with her finger in a carefully practiced motion, and watched as the image materialized on the screen. She sighed as she took in the picture, wondering if this cycle would ever end. 

It wasn’t the worst panic attack Zelda had ever had. This time, at least, she wasn’t balled up on the floor against herself. Instead her hands were in her hair, grabbing at it too roughly for Lilith’s liking. With her keen hearing she could detect soft crying too. Without lingering much longer she concentrated until she appeared in Zelda’s office.

She placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder to get her attention, and once Zelda realized who it was, she tried to make quick work of her tears as to not seem weak. But Lilith did not care if she was crying, she cared if she was alright. 

“I’m sorry, my queen. What can I do for you?” The demoness took to wiping away the remaining tears away, another practiced motion for her. 

“None of that, sweet Zelda. Now tell me, what started this? You were making progress.” Zelda sighed, leaning into Lilith’s hand that was still on her face. 

“I was looking for some important papers, and I found the stupid music box. I didn’t recognize it at first, but then I opened it and the music started playing... “

“Where is it now?” The witch motioned to the offending box , half careening off of a table near the far wall in the office. Lilith concentrated until the damned thing burned in flames, and was left in ashes that fell to the floor. 

“There,” She whispered. “It’s gone now.” 

“But it’s never going to be over, is it? There will always be reminders wherever I turn. It’s in this Church, in the mortuary… I will never escape this.” 

“If it’s the Church, Zelda, burn it. Burn it and start over because I promise you, he doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve to break you, he wasn’t even worthy of marrying you.” The redhead shook her head half in distress, half to reply to what Lilith was suggesting. 

“I can’t. I can’t Lilith, it’s your Church.” Lilith kneeled in front of Zelda, holding on to her forearms to steady herself in her human body but also for Zelda to understand that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t care about a stupid building, I care about you. If you take a blowtorch towards this whole place and build from the ashes, my temple, then so be it. If you find strength in the destruction of what and who hurt you, then you would not be dishonoring me. In fact you would be doing quite the opposite.”

“I’m not sure I understand, my queen.”

“Lilith. You can call me by my name. I’d like to think we are friends. And you don’t have to understand now. Just know that I do because I have been in your shoes. And know that you are stronger than you think. If you weren’t, I would not have made you my High Priestess.” 

Zelda had calmed, and she listened to Lilith’s words intently. 

“We’re really friends?” Was her only verbal response.

“The both of us are very secretive women, and have seen each other cry. I think that warrants friendship, as well as the work we’ve done together these last few months.” Zelda nodded her head and smiled.

“That makes sense...Lilith.” She tried her name on her lips, relishing in how it felt. It was a weird change in their relationship dynamic. But there were only so many times Lilith could come and bring Zelda back to reality before they had to familiarize themselves. 

“Would you like me to stay?” The demoness asked.

“You aren’t busy?” Lilith shook her head.

“Not if you need me.” Zelda thought over the notion, and figured it couldn’t hurt to have some company. 

“Of course. Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
